risegamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise Star Gaming Wiki
New Rise Headquarters http://maps.secondlife.com/secondlife/RomaZona/108/12/23 NEW Rise Headquarters location - 69 items to hunt (yes, seriously) - 24 Hour Contests reworked with an instant spin score and 4 to choose from. - And much more New Terms of Service Update NEW landowner addition *'2.7' All items rezzed for players to collect MUST be current versions which at this time is version 1.3, this ensures all players are collecting same versions 'DISCLAIMER #2' To provide adequate service to Rise Star Gaming, senior management staff members have access to information that is required in an effort to prevent cheating (see Section 1). It is not up to the owner to decide violations of Terms of Service, Warden does not manage rule violations. Land Owner rules always supercede Rise Star Gaming rules at all times. Senior Management (see RISE Staff Page) will be able to decide the situations as discussed below (see Section 10). This service still does not require use of IP logging measures (See Section 3.1). Players also agree that they will allow us to track your collects or fishing collects as well (See Section 3.1 also), because if we see any unusual behavior collection methods, our Senior Management team will go and begin investigation of methods. Rise reserves the right to modify game at any time to facilitate a better game for all players and landowners Warden's Corner: February 2013 #4 (Return and Star Fishing) Return of Warden's body into Second Life is in Mid-March 2013! Rise Star Fishing is projected to start beta on second week of March! Warden will join you all in the third/fourth week of March! Are you ready for the light-filled fun of Fishing?! Warden Stillwater / Celestial Warden Rise Star Gaming Owner (On Temporary Leave) Welcome to the Rise Gaming Wiki! Rise Star Gaming are two gridwide games that will be hosted in Second Life. Run publicly by the company Rise Star Gaming Association, this will be the newest gridwide gaming community sought out by people wanting to have a great time. Rise Star Fishing is expected to be released to the public in March 2013! Visit the Rise Star Gaming Association Marketplace: Click Here Rise Star Gaming has one goal: To provide a way for newcomers who are 14 days or older a way to make linden dollars. Linden dollars is the virtual currency that Second Life uses. What does Rise Gaming mean? R'eally '''I'nteresting 'S'ocial 'E'xperience Rise Star Gaming Product Pages Need some help as a landowner or player? Contact our in-world staff for help! See the Rise Staff Page for more information! *Rise Star Hunting - '''Released & Live Already *Rise Star Fishing - Beta & Release: March 2013 *White Spade Gaming - Reopening Q3-Q4 2013 (depending on popularity of Star Fishing) Newcomer Players/Info Directory *Rise Star Gaming Staff Info *History of Rise Star Gaming *Rise Star Gaming Terms of Service - Last Updated: November 28, 2012 *Locations List *Star Destiny Wheel *Honorable Player Recipients Guides/Support Help *Landowners Guide *Player Rewards Guide *Contact Us *Rise Star Hunting Q&A Rise Social Group Titles Want to earn a unique title you can show off? Or want to know the titles we use? *✯ Rise Player ✯ - Default title for all gamers - the Everyone Title *✯ Rise Mod ✯ - Moderator title for Rise Staff in Rise Social Chat *✯ Rise Senior ✯ - Senior Management title for Senior Management *✯ Fish Expert ✯ - Reach Level 40 in Rise Star Fishing *✯ Fish Master ✯ - Reach Level 80 in Rise Star Fishing *✯ Hunt Expert ✯ - Reach Level 40 in Rise Star Hunting *✯ Hunt Master ✯ - Reach Level 80 in Rise Star Hunting *✯ Rise Owner ✯ - Unique owners title (to those who run/make this game) *✯Star Veteran✯ - Tag for those who supported me in the Crusade era. *St✯r Event Queen - To female avatars who spin a lot of events. *✯ Spin Queen ✯ - Obvious title to fans of the Star Destiny Wheel. *✯ Rise Legend ✯ - Reach Level 95 in both Rise Star Hunting and Rise Star Fishing *✯ Rise Lord ✯ - Alternate owners tag for Rise Category:Browse Category:RISE Pages